


Sex Demon?

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: Exploration of the self [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Katsuki Yuuri, Asexual Victor Nikiforov, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Nonbinary Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Basically a bunch of reporters are dicks and Yuuri has enough.Also social media.





	Sex Demon?

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody has sex despite the title.
> 
> Yuuri uses a variety of pronouns whilst Victor uses they/them.

The media was a pain in the ass according to every figure skater around.

They pried into people's lives, even going as far as asking about their personal lives.

Yuuri had never wanted to kill someone so badly.

"Vitya darling!"

She waited for the tell-tale sound of her fiance moving in the living room.

"Vitya!"

Still no response. Groaning, she padded out of the kitchen, patting Makkachin as she passed.

"Vitya?"

 All she got in response was a wave from the couch. Smiling, she sank onto the floor and gently ran her fingers through Victor's hair. They nuzzled closer, whining when she drew her hand back.

"Yuuuuuri. That's not fair!"

"I know sweetie but you've got to wake up."

"Don't wanna."

Her fiance was incredibly stubborn. Pressing her lips to their head, she pulled the blanket off them, ditching them onto the floor with a yelp.

"Yuuri!"

"We've got a situation."

Victor lay their head in Yuuri’s lap, looking up with those sparkling blue eyes. They seemed to realise that Yuuri was serious and reached up, gently caressing her cheek.

"What's wrong Yuuri?"

"T-they're asking again Victor. Why won't they accept no as an answer?"

"Because they can't be bothered to do their job properly. N-"

"They keep saying that you're not enough for me so I'm fucking other skaters Victor! Why don't they believe that you're everything to me and I don't want anyone else?"

Victor pulled her down, carefully threading their fingers through her hair.

"May I?"

"Kiss me until I forget everyone but you.

\---

"Victor... Why does the media think I'm a sex demon?"  
"A what now?"  
"A sex demon Victor. They think I thrive on sex."  
"But..."  
"Yeah."  
"You're human though, not a... What is it?"  
"An incubus."

With a sigh, he sat down on the sofa and curled up in Victor's open arms. He felt lips press on the crown of his head and he smiled slightly. It wasn't the media attention that bothered him, rather the fact that the media was prying into their personal lives.

"Oh darling... We can tell them if it'll make you feel better."  
"I... I don't think I'm ready yet."  
"I'll wait for you."

\---

"Katsuki Yuuri! What do you have to say about the rumours surrounding your's and Victor's sex life?"  
"E-excuse me? I don't really t-"  
"Oh fuck off with that shit won't you? The world doesn't need to know what goes on in their home, and anyway, since when was it any of your business? Come on, let's go find Victor."

He let himself be dragged away from the crowd of reporters, vaguely registering Yuri grabbing ahold of someone else. A hand wrapped around his and he flinched before relaxing as he realised it was just Yuri.

"Why won't they just leave them alone Beka? It's like they've all become tabloids rather than professional journalists!"  
"Not all of them have though. There's that one that Yuuri knows that encourages all of the skaters."  
"Now that's a journalist that nows how to do their fucking job! Oi, Victor!"  
"YUURI!"

A pair of arms wrapped around him tightly, lifting him off of the ground. He automatically clung to the person hugging him, burying his nose into their neck. The smell of mint washed over him and he smiled.

"Hi Vitya."  
"Oh Yuuri... Are they being invasive again?"  
"I want to tell them."  
"Eh? Are you sure?"  
"Yes. As long as Otabek and Yuri are with us when we do it."  
"Fuck yes! Time to dig out my flag!"  
"Same here."

\---

Phichit cackled, clutching onto his phone with tears in his eyes, much to Seung's concern. Worried, he took the phone out of his hands, wondering what on earth was making his friend (surely they were friends right? Going over to someone's apartment as you visited their country counted as being friends didn't it?) laugh like a maniac.

Oh.

On the screen was a picture of Victor, Yuuri and - was that Otabek and Yuri - jumping into the air waving pride flags. The caption caught his attention, and with a smirk he sank into the sofa next to Phichit.

Sex demon? More like snuggle demon! #asexualpride #wearevalid


End file.
